


The Greatest Kind of Love

by AgentDamnvers91



Series: Love, Life, Laughter [1]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: When she was with Caz she was blinded by what she had been so sure of at the time was true love. For a time she can say she was happy in that relationship but now that she was a little bit older and a hell of a lot wiser she knows that it wasn't even close to being as loving and wonderful as her brain had tried to trick her in to believing. She wishes she had listened to her doubts that she had confessed to Michelle at their engagement, but the time they spent apart from each other made each moment together seem electric. Even before everything had blown up she had been blinded by rose coloured glasses that had almost seemed to be permanently stuck to her face the whole time they were together until they finally melted away to reveal the true colours she so desperately needed to see.Kate Connor reflects on life and love.





	The Greatest Kind of Love

Love was something that Kate Connor had a lot of in her life. Growing up had been difficult without a mother but no matter how many fights she had with her brother or screaming matches she had with her father, Kate knew that she was loved. Her dad had done his best and she knew that the Connors were a family that always took care of their own and they loved each other fiercely. So fiercely that she had known that when she had finally admitted to herself that she wasn't the same as other girls her age, she knew that her family would be accepting, not that it made the admission any easier, coming out never is. 

The first time Kate Connor can say she honestly thought she was in love she was 16 years old. Her name was Isobel Walker and teenage Kate would have told you she was the most amazing girl on the planet, that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together because they were madly in love and nothing was ever going to tare them apart. This blissful romance had lasted for 7 months until the day Kate saw Isobel kissing David Nicholls in the car park after college and it had felt like her heart was crumbling in her chest. She had stormed over there demanding an explanation. How could she do this to her? She thought she loved her? The other girl had given her a sad smile and told her that she wasn't gay, that Kate had been nothing more than an experiment and now she was bored and that experiment was over. Adult Kate would tell you now that this was probably typical gay panic but after that day, the young heartbroken teenager had cried her eyes out on her brothers shoulder and then after weeks of miserable brooding had vowed to never waste any more time on straight girls.

She had played the field for a while through the rest of her college days and in to her adulthood, a few girlfriends here and there but nothing serious. All that had changed when she had met Caz. The attraction had been instantaneous and the relationship had become serious very quickly, Kate had been sure at the time that this was it and so when Caz had proposed she had immediately said yes. When she was with Caz she was blinded by what she had been so sure of at the time was true love. For a time she can say she was happy in that relationship but now that she was a little bit older and a hell of a lot wiser she knows that it wasn't even close to being as loving and wonderful as her brain had tried to trick her in to believing. She wishes she had listened to her doubts that she had confessed to Michelle at their engagement, but the time they spent apart from each other made each moment together seem electric. Even before everything had blown up she had been blinded by rose coloured glasses that had almost seemed to be permanently stuck to her face the whole time they were together until they finally melted away to reveal the true colours she so desperately needed to see.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long after Rana's "spur of the moment" kiss for feelings to start to develop and it took even less time for Kate to realise that she was in trouble. Rana is her friend, her very married friend, Zeedan's wife, this was the mantra Kate repeated to herself basically all day every day as she desperately tried to ignore the way the other woman made her heart race and ache simultaneously and each day the words started to work less and less. She had tried so hard to stay away but fate and sadly Zeedan had had other ideas. A broken down food van and a tearful Rana had turned out to be Kate's final weakness as she had confessed the true depth of her love her Rana. When she had finally said it out loud it was like her heart had been hit by a bus as the full extent of just how in love with this woman she was had hit her fast and HARD in the face. Kate had never felt like this before, she had loved but this was full blown can't sleep, can't eat, can't function type of love that people had written epic novels and songs about. She almost felt like she was an addict, she was desperately plotting the next stolen moment they would have together but it didn't stop the guilt that was slowly eating away at her inside. 

Loving Rana was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced but as great as it felt Kate felt almost sick with the way she was betraying Zeedan. Anytime he gave her a cheerful smile or even simply bid her hello, all she could see in his head was the devastation that would undoubtedly be on his face when he finally learned the truth. The day that Rana had come bursting in to the flat announcing that she was finally going to tell Zeedan everything, Kate had felt like she was walking on air only for her world to once again come crashing down around her with one look at Rana's teared stained face telling her everything she needed to know, she hadn't left him and for the first time Kate had started to realise that it wasn't going to happen. One stupid night out with Sophie followed by a surprise kiss had made Kate realise she couldn't run away from her problems and she was mentally preparing herself to deal with everything when all of their lives had been struck with tragedy.

Luke's death was almost too cruel for them to process. A bright young man with a heart of gold taken away from the world in the most heartless way possible. Kate's heart ached for Alya the second the words had left the policeman's mouth. It was so hard to believe that it was all really happening and as she watched the news start to sink in she was overwhelmed by a desperate need to see the woman she loved and it made her feel sick that in this tragic circumstance her first thought was so selfish. The idea that she would never be able to prepare her friendship with Luke and the possibility that he might have died hating her was so difficult for Kate and with everything going on it felt like she was drowning with no way to get back to the surface for air. 

Leaving for Devon had been incredibly hard but she had known it was the right thing to do. The Nazir's needed Rana to be there for them and Kate needed to stop being selfish. No matter how much her heart ached or how many tears she cried lying on her sisters couch or how many phonecalls and texts she ignored from Rana, she knew this is what had to be done. It wasn't until she had returned for Luke's funeral and laid eyes on Rana for the first time in weeks that she had realised how ignorant and naive she had been to think that running away to Devon could change the fact that she NEEDED Rana and she couldn't give her up, not now, not ever. 

An ill-timed, unstoppable embrace at said funeral is what had finally caused the dam to break and the truth to come bursting out all over them. Kate still now can remember the screaming and shouting and tears of betrayal that had come their way. The months that had followed had been some of the strangest times of her life. Finally she had what she wanted and she and Rana were so very happy but there was also this constant dark cloud of despair hanging over them. The death stares soaked in heartbreak from Zeedan and the silent treatment from Alya, not to mention Rana's worst fears of being disowned by her parents had unfortunately come true but Kate knew that they could get through anything together. As time went by things got easier and their love only grew stronger.

Kate and Rana spent most of the second year of their relationship travelling, visiting place after place, falling even more in love bit by bit each and every day until Kate simply couldn't take one more second of simply being Rana's girlfriend. It was during one particularly hot day when visiting Johnny and Jenny in Spain that Kate had come to this realisation. They had been sitting on the rooftop terrace of her dad's apartment drinking Sangria, the air getting slightly cooler as the afternoon faded into evening and the sun started to set. They were laughing at some story Rana was telling Kate about university and Kate suddenly found herself staring at girlfriend and once again, like many times before she was struck by just how in love she was and just how lucky she was to have this incredible woman in her life but this time it was different. This time when she looked at Rana she had this sudden feeling that if she didn't ask her the question that had suddenly sprung to her mind she would die. 

"Penny for your thoughts Connor?" Rana had nudged her gently, laughing as she sipped her drink. 

"Marry me." Rana coughed and sputtered as she almost choked on her drink. Quickly putting her drink down and composing herself she looked at Kate confused.

"I'm sorry for a second I thought you just said Marry me." Kate took hold of her hand and simply nodded her head.

"I did. I mean I didn't exactly plan this heck I don't even have a ring but I mean it Rana. Marry me." 

"Kate do not mess with me, is this just the Sangria talking." Kate got out of her chair shaking her head and lowered herself down on to one knee.

"I've never been more sober in my life. Rana these last couple of years have been amazing. I love you so much, I didn't even know it was possible to feel like this about someone until that day you kissed me." Both woman's eyes filled with tears at her words as the memory flooded over all of them. "I know you weren't expecting this believe me I didn't think this is what we'd be doing tonight but nothing has ever felt more right." Kate brought Rana's hand up to her mouth and kissed it. "Rana Habeeb, you are the love of my life and I want to spend every single minute of every day for the rest of my life with you. Marry me." The tears were now falling down Rana's face as she grabbed Kate and pulled her up off her knees, smashing their lips together. Kate's hands immediately flew into Rana's hair pulling her closer. When they finally broke apart Kate had the cheekiest grin on her face.

"So I'm guessing thats a yes?" Rana smirked at the smug look on her new fiancee's face.

"Of course its a yes you idiot." Rana laughed and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah but I'm you're idiot." Kate lightly tapped Rana on the nose, before entwining their fingers together. 

"That's true. You're mine forever." 

"I love the sound of that." 

As they kissed on that rooftop, Kate would remember that night as one of the greatest of her life. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was her one great true love story, but little did she know it was just the beginning. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't stop staring. In any other situation Kate would find the way she was staring incredibly creepy but this, this was one of the most beautiful moments of her entire life. When she and Rana had gotten married she had been unbelievably happy. Rana had taken her last name which made her more proud than she could ever put in to words but nothing could have prepared her for this moment that was occurring just over a year later. It had to Kate's surprise, been Rana that had bought up the subject of children and when she had Kate found she was a lot less scared about the idea than she thought she would be and so they had started to talk and make plans. They had both decided that Rana would be the one to carry and after finding a sperm donor that could easily have been a long distance Connor Cousin, they put the plan into action and soon enough they were thrilled when the doctor had confirmed that Rana was indeed pregnant and very shocked to discover that it was twins.

Kate almost couldn't believe this day was finally here. They had found out from the doctor that both of the babies were boys, they had picked out names and gotten everything ready. Their first baby had come just as planned, they had decided to name him Luke after their friend who even though they had done him wrong, Kate couldn't think of a better man for her sons namesake. It had been the second baby that had been the surprise. Instead of a second bouncing baby boy, out came a beautiful perfect little girl. As Rana and her son (she almost couldn't believe that word was something she could now say) slept, Kate cradled her baby girl in her arms. 

"Hello there my beautiful girl." She whispered, gently stroking the whisp of dark brown hair on her head. Having seen baby pictures of Rana courtesy of her brother in law, she was mesmerized by just how much she looked like Rana even at only a few hours old. "You gave us quite the surprise didn't you." 

Kate glanced over at her wife as she slept. She tried to think back as to what she could have possibly done to get this lucky.

"You see that lady over there? she's your mother, and she's the most amazing woman in the world. She's a nurse, she makes people feel so much better all the time and together, she and I are gonna make sure you and your brother have the most amazing life. I promise you your mommies are gonna love you forever. No matter what." 

"You're adorable." Kate looked up smiling at the sound of Rana's voice. She stood up out of the chair and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"How long have you been awake?" 

"Long enough." Kate gently handed the baby over to Rana. "God, she's so beautiful." 

"Just like her mother." Kate gave her wife's leg a squeeze before a cry filled the room, signalling that their little boy was indeed awake. Kate got up from the bed and picked him up from the cot. "Hey there little Luke. Don't worry, you're beautiful too." 

Kate gently rocked him as he started to quiet down. During the pregnancy Kate had taken every single opportunity for the babies to hear her voice and as Luke started to calm down in her arms she felt her heart swell at least 5 times its size. 

"She still needs a name." 

"You mean we're not sticking with Imran? ah man I thought that was really original." 

"Oh shut up you. I have an idea." 

"I'm listening." Kate cooed, never once taking her eyes off the baby.

"I think we should make Imran his middle name." Kate nodded her head showing she agreed. "And I think we should name her, Louisa." Kate's head snapped up and she couldn't help but let out a gasp at the sound of her mothers name. Her eyes filled with tears as she sat down, reaching out for her wife.

"Oh Rana." Her voice was shaky as she tried hard to control her emotions. 

"Louisa Kate Connor." Rana looked her square in the eyes. "Because she's an incredible surprise and an even better gift, just like you." 

She couldn't stop the tears anymore as she carefully leaned forward and kissed Rana.

"It's perfect. You're perfect." 

"Nobody's perfect Kate, but I think we've made something pretty close." 

"I love you so much Rana Connor." 

"I love you too."

Kate realised in this very moment that she had been wrong when she thought she would only get one great love in this life. As she watched Rana gently rocking their daughter or looked into her son's beautiful blue eyes she knew that this was going to be the greatest love story she'd ever tell and she had never been happier that it was Rana by her side.


End file.
